¿Esto es amor?
by akise evans
Summary: Francis encontró lo que siempre había estado buscado: un gran amor. Ahora solo le quedaba disfrutar de su vida perfecta... cierto?
1. Chapter 1

**Me encantaria ser la mente detras de estos increibles personajes, pero tenemos que agradecerle a Himaruya su existencia. **

**-EL FRANCÉS-**

Era una típica tarde londinense, oscura y húmeda, pareciera que la lluvia no para aquí... llevaba cerca de un mes en esta ciudad, te adaptaras decía, solo necesitas pasear y que la ciudad te enamore con su encanto –solo suspiro y rio un poco- pero me gano esto por andar tras él. Creo que no está todo mal, Antonio parece muy feliz, al ver su hermosa sonrisa olvido que he dejado atrás a mi hermoso parís y que esta ciudad cada vez me deprime más.

¿Mi vida? Yo soy... un francés relajado que vivía y soñaba con el amor perfecto, un "hombre de negocios" soy inversionista en una empresa de Londres pero esta ciudad nunca fue de mi agrado así que deje todo en manos de los demás socios y solo asistía a las juntas 1 vez al mes para ponerme al corriente... pero le conocí, Antonio un español alegre y sexy, al menos eso fue lo que me flecho?... tuvimos una linda historia de amor en mi bello parís, mi sueño hecho realidad un hermoso romance. Vivíamos juntos y éramos felices, pero tuvo una promoción laboral y lo solicitaban en, adivinen... si, Londres; no podía dejar ir mi felicidad solo por la comodidad de permanecer en mi bello parís. Empaque mi vida en un par de maletas y me mude con él.

Ahora estoy aquí deambulando es esta ruidosa ciudad, no me gusta... nunca me gustara; a pesar de venir regularmente no la conocía, mi novio me animo a recorrerla y "descubrir su belleza oculta" – imita al Español con sonrisa y todo- tengo un mes recorriéndola y no hay nada que me parezca bello... bueno las chicas no están mal... y los chicos tampoco.

Esta es mi rutina diaria, pasear e intentar encontrar algo que me haga sentir feliz en esta ciudad, y al terminar esperar a mi sexy novio en este pequeño restaurant cerca de las oficinas en las que labora... y ahí viene mi lindo mesero Arthur...

- ¡Hola cejitas! – le sonríe de forma burlona-

- Buenas tardes – mira a todos lados y sonríe al no ver a nadie cerca- bastardo francés, tienes suerte que no tenga la autoridad para correrte ahora mismo del lugar

- Lo mismo de siempre caballero...

- Sabes que puedo escupir a tu comida si deseo hacerlo, cierto?... – ahora el ríe burlón-

- Confió en mi adorable mesero... – sonríe y le guiña-

Arthur sale casi corriendo sin darme la oportunidad de seguir molestándolo... pero casi no me da tiempo de extrañarlo porque en ese preciso momento llega Antonio... lo saludo para que vea donde me encuentro, se acerca y... otra vez no...

- Francis, de verdad lo siento pero...

- Tienes una cita de negocios...

Teníamos un mes aquí y podía contar con mis manos las veces que habíamos comido juntos... el me miro pidiendo disculpas, no puedo molestarme, él siempre se esfuerza mucho...

- Yo de verdad esperaba poder comer juntos pero se presentó un negocio importante y...

- No me tienes que explicar. Solo, ya vete...

Me miro un rato y yo me acerque un poco para recibir mi beso de despedida al menos, pero algo o al parecer alguien llamo su atención, afuera estaba un joven castaño señalándole el reloj y el salió apresurado... yo, esperando mi beso...

**-EL INGLES-**

Era ya la hora y el bastardo francés no aparecía, no sabía su nombre, pero hacia aproximadamente un mes que venía. Desde el principio me pareció una persona insufrible, además le gustaba coquetearme... a mí! Soy un hombre en todo el sentido de la palabra. Intente dejárselo a un compañero, pero ese bastardo preguntaba siempre por mí, FUCK! Estúpido francés casi me hace tirar la vajilla, me apresure para atender su mesa...

- Hola cejitas!

- Buenas tardes

Solo un maldito mes, y este bastardo ya sabe que es lo que más me molesta... Tenía que mantener las apariencias, no podía perder este trabajo solo por dejarme llevar... antes de que cualquier mala palabra saliese por mi boca debía verificar que ningún otro empleado me escuchara y al no haber ningún oído indirecto...

- Bastardo francés, tienes suerte que no tenga la autoridad para correrte ahora mismo del lugar

- Lo mismo de siempre caballero...

- Sabes que puedo escupir a tu comida si deseo hacerlo, cierto?... –ríe burlón-

- Confió en mi adorable mesero...

El bastardo francés volviendo a coquetear, sus estupideces siempre me desconcertaba, y me sentía a enfermar con esos comentarios, así que desaparecí sin darle oportunidad de decir nada más...

Seguí atendiendo mis demás mesas sin poder evitar regresar mi mirada al lugar donde estaba aquel rubio ojiazul... había llegado ya ese hombre... lo veía y me ponía de mal humor, no sé qué tenía que su sola presencia amargaba mi día, era el novio del Francesito.

- Hey Arthur! El pedido de tu novio ya está...

No me di cuenta que me quede parado junto a la cocina observando aquella mesa, el rubor se subió a mis mejillas... bastardo...

- No es mi novio estúpido!

- Entendido, entonces no lo mires como si lo quisieras esta noche en tu cama...

La cara ya me ardía, bastardo Scott... solo tome el plato para ir con la razón de mis burlas, aunque el castaño ya se iba, y el france... tenía una cara muy delicada viéndolo detenidamente, tenía los ojos cerrados como esperando un... beso? Otra vez me asegure que nadie más pudiese verme y me acerque lo suficiente para espantarlo y burlarme de... acerca sus labios y me besa... me sorprende y me aparto... limpio mis labios mientras escucho la risa del francés...

- Pensé que tu si querías un beso mío mon ami!

- Hell no! Aquí está tu comida, si me disculpas debo ir a quemarme los labios...

- Merci, cuando desees poseo amor de sobra...

El estúpido francés aun sonríe mientras yo voy a toda velocidad a los sanitarios... ese hombre me enferma, me enfada tanto que el calor sube a mis mejillas y mi estómago se irrita... tanto que cada vez que sonrie no puedo evitar desviar la mirada para no sentir esas cosas horribles... sin embargo no se por que ahora no puedo borrar esta sonrisa.


	2. Chapter 2

-EL FRANCES-

Ya era media noche y yo... jugando con mis dedos esperando que el tiempo pase en lugar de una noche pasional con mi novio... aun está ocupado trabajando. Debería dormir ya, pero por alguna razón tengo insomnio y apenas concilio el sueño me da pesadillas sobre estar solo y perdido esta horrible ciudad. Tal vez... si lo llamo logre conciliar el sueño, si –sonríe para sí mismo- no sé por qué no se me había ocurrido... – toma su teléfono y marca al español- me da tono, no sé por qué esta insignificante llamada me ilusiono, sigue marcando... y me colgaron...

Ya era de día, por lo menos dormí algunas horas pero si sigo así mi belleza pagara por ello. Él no me contesto ayer – toca su lado de la cama notando el vacío- creo que tampoco llegó anoche a casa, tal vez... –revisa su móvil sin ninguna novedad- tampoco mando nada. Solo... solo debe estar demasiado ocupado –algunas lágrimas recorrían su rostro cuando llego al espejo para arreglarse- vaya que ridículo me veo, el seguro se quedó dormido sobrepasado por su trabajo y por eso no pudo contestar ni avisarme... dentro de poco – suena su móvil- Bien! Allí esta Antonio reportándose...

- Bonjour mon amour... extrañaste el amor de tu lindo novio?

- . . . Bonnefoy creo que te has equivocado de persona, soy el director de la junta directiva, tenemos una reunión y necesitamos a todos los inversionistas, te imaginaras...

- Si, si, ahí estaré sin falta.

Toda la mañana en esa odiosa junta, mí mañana a la basura... tampoco hubiese hecho nada más productivo, pero no me dieron tiempo de desayunar así que ahora de verdad ¡muero de hambre! ... aun no tengo ni una llamada de Antonio, estoy pensando seriamente en reportar su desaparición, pero ya es hora del almuerzo así que seguro lo veo allí – sonríe lleno felizmente a su punto de encuentro-

Al llegar veo ese lindo local, vaya creo que después de todo si hay algo que me agrada de aquí, al entrar ya veo a mi novio sentado sonriendo pero no es a mí...no parece que haya pasado una mala noche, solo me acerco y el me abre la silla para tomar asiento, intento sonreír pero no puedo solo estoy molesto y algo dolido.

- Francis te presento a Lovino es mi asistente...

Solo lo observo por un rato al chico que invadió mi lugar especial, se ve bastante joven, es castaño y de ojos verdes, parece tímido; el también me estudia sin decir nada... cuando pasa algo que no vi venir...

- Es un chico muy lindo no lo crees

- Tsk... deberías mantenerte callado idiota

Al decir eso acaricia su cabello y el chico se sonrojo sobre reaccionando al roce, no sé si el idiota de mi novio no lo nota o solo...

- Buenas tardes caballeros ¿qué puedo ofrecerles?

Escucho ordenar a mi novio su comida y la del chico... ¡QUE! Ordena por el... a veces creo que él es más idiota de lo que...

- Francis!... ¿Vas a ordenar o esperaras?

Vaya me distraje demasiado, noto la mirada de mis acompañantes y el mesero... ni siquiera he visto la carta.

- Lo de siempre sir?

- Eh...? oh, sí ...

-EL INGLES-

Mi día?... igual que los demás, trabajar y trabajar para subsistir en este lugar, además de pagar todas mis deudas... podría gritar al cielo y reclamar por que la vida es injusta? Ciertamente no, tengo suerte de tener esta vida; mucho tiempo estuve perdido de mí mismo, no me enorgullece en nada mi pasado, conozco por mí mismo lo que son las peleas callejeras, las drogas y alcohol en exceso, una noche pasional con la chica del momento, también pase noches en la cárcel y el hospital. Mi familia? Nunca tuve a nadie, desde pequeño viví en un orfanato, solo tengo a "mis hermanos" de ese lugar, aunque considero que estaría mejor solo que con ellos. Uno de ellos es el bastardo de Scott, el me consiguió el empleo que tengo ahora pero no deja de molestarme y aprovecharse de mí, bueno esto es mejor que nada...

Llego al restaurant entrando por la puerta de servicio como siempre... ahora a ponerme el uniforme, este consta de un traje con corbata y todo, el mismo sitio me lo proporciono pero de verdad que lo odio; es decir era un gran contraste llegar con mi chamarra de cuero y mis pantalones de mezclilla a los que estoy tan familiarizado, y ponerme esas ajustadas y estrafalarias prendas...

Ya con mi uniforme y "peinado", mi estilo desordenado no es suficiente para este lugar; me dirijo a atender mis mesas y me sorprende ver al novio del francés con otro sujeto muy cariñoso, creo que le ponen los cuernos al bastardo, no sé por qué eso me hará feliz ciertamente me da igual, debe ser porque se lo merece... me acerco para atenderlos pero al parecer esperan a alguien más... en un rato veo entrar al afeminado rubio con una cara de pocos amigos, al parecer no le agrado ver al chico con su novio, creo que es hora de ir a tomar sus pedidos...

- Buenas tardes caballeros ¿qué puedo ofrecerles?

Sonrió al ir con ellos, después de todo el único que acepta mis malos tratos es el francesito, apunto las orden del novio y... este pide por el chico? Y el francés... el ni siquiera está en este mundo, lo miro un poco preocupado, estaba a punto de preguntar que lo tenía así y entonces...

- Francis!...

Francis... con que ese es su nombre, creo que sonrió un poco más natural al descubrir su nombre, debe ser mi imaginación... veo que el tipo truena los dedos frente a su rostro y eso no se por qué me molesta...

- Vas a ordenar o esperas?

Solo parece desorientado y algo confundido, nos mira a todos y luego toma la carta...

- Lo de siempre sir?

- Eh...? oh, sí ...

Y eso pudo con mi ego, no es que me moleste o algo así, pero es que ni siquiera me miro... sé que es estúpido porque de verdad se veía mal, estaba distraído y podría jurar que había llorado... no debe ser mi imaginación, además no sé por qué debo preocuparme por ese imbécil.

Sirvo todas las ordenes observando su mesa... los castaños terminan rápido y se van, el novio de "Francis" le da la mano y un poco forzado le da un beso del cual el francés se aprovecha para hacerlo más profundo, el novio parece terminar el beso molesto? Y se va... él solo se queda sentado mirando a la nada...

- ¿Deseas algo más Francesito?

No me responde... continuo solo levantado la vajilla que dejaron sus compañeros... Este tipo ni siquiera me ha sonreído, en el tiempo que lleva viniendo nunca se le olvida por lo menos un intento de acoso y ahora... ni siquiera me ve, siento que estoy a punto de llorar... patético.

- Oh... Arthur...

Me sonríe un poco, bueno si esa mueca se le considerara una, es ahora nunca...

- Ya has vuelto de la luna, ya puedes ordenar y dejar de absorber mi tiempo o largarte y dejar la mesa a alguien que si la ocupe?

- O si... claro, lo siento ya me iba...

Con su mismo rostro sin emoción alguna se retira del lugar... creo que no debí, se alejaba y ya, quería detenerlo pero mi orgullo no me permitía hacerlo hasta que recordé algo...

- Hey! No has pagado la cuenta...

Lo seguí pero ya fue muy tarde... y ahora estoy embarcado con el importe de la cena, necesito de mi salario entero para pagar eso... agh maldito Francés!


End file.
